Something else
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Jeremy decide acompañar a Kol, su nuevo amigo, a un bar de ambiente. No es que sea gay, solo le está haciendo un favor a un colega. El calor que siente cuando lo ve besarse con ese rubio es completamente normal. Son solo amigos. PWP. KOL x JEREMY


**Something Else**

 **Advertencias** : SLASH, KOL x JEREMY (Koremy), LEMON. PWP.

 **Aviso** : " _Este fic ha sido creado para el reto "¡Duelista Literarios!" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 **NdA** : este fic es para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki que pidió un Koremy con tensión sexual (o más allá). ¡Espero que te guste : )!

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

Jeremy terminó de peinarse frente al espejo del baño, no es que le hubiera dedicado mucho tiempo, un poco de gomina, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás y estaba listo. Se puso unos vaqueros un poco gastados y que le caían de las caderas, una camiseta azul marina con cuello de pico y una sudadera delgada. Cogió sus llaves, su cartera y el móvil y fue al sitio donde había quedado con su amigo.

Llegó tarde, como era usual en él, y se sentó en un banco para esperar a Kol, el cual llegaba muchísimo más tarde. Tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso, nunca había ido a un bar de ambiente antes. No había tenido razón para ir. Él no era gay. No es que tuviera ningún problema ni prejuicio contra ellos, para nada, él era el menos indicado para hablar. Sus problemas con las drogas, con sus locas exnovias y sus amigas fantasmagóricas, eran más que suficientes para que no fuera a juzgar a nadie en su vida.

Se encendió un cigarrillo para matar el tiempo mientras Kol decidía aparecer. No se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente se habían encontrado hacía tres meses y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Kol acababa de llegar de Inglaterra y no conocía a nadie y no es que Jeremy fuera precisamente tímido, era el mejor enlace para conocer la ciudad. La parte buena de la vida joven, eso, por supuesto, incluía a chicas, alcohol, béisbol y algunos tonteos con las drogas. El chico se apuntaba a todos los planes y descubrieron la gran cantidad de intereses que tenían en común.

— Hey, Jer. ¿Preparado?

Kol apareció con su eterna sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y un brillo de desafío en sus ojos. El chico de piel pálida se había revuelto el cabello como si llegara de tener el mejor sexo de su vida, vestía unos pantalones oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora de efecto cuero negra. Jeremy rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo.

— Claro, Kol. He tenido que mentalizarme para ir. — Le contestó sarcástico.

— Lo sé. Pero tranquilo, si decides cambiarte de acera te ayudaré a dar tus primeros pasos. — Jeremy frunció el ceño, ¿enseñarle? ¿Cómo? Una rápida sucesión de imágenes de todo lo que podría hacerle Kol, inundó su mente.

Alto. Era su amigo.

— Por favor, no pongas esa cara. — Acusó divertido el inglés. — No es como si fuera a devorarte, simplemente te presentaría a la gente adecuada.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, pero me siguen gustando demasiado las tetas como para renunciar a ellas.

Kol se rio ante su comentario.

— Siempre puedes hacer como yo y no renunciar a nada.

— ¿Ser bisexual?

— Las etiquetas son algo que he descubierto que me desagradan muchísimo de esta época. — Jeremy lo miró extrañado, sin comprender a qué se refería con "esta época". — Quiero decir que antes no se hacía, o por lo menos eso nos contaban en Reino Unido. Yo no soy bisexual, soy curioso. ¿Qué más me da lo que sea la persona?

— Es más fácil pillar así.

Kol le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras andaban, como dos buenos amigos.

— Eres tan simple, Gilbert.

— Y tú muy retorcido.

El inglés rio entre dientes, murmurando en voz baja " _no sabes cuánto_ ".

Anduvieron solos hasta que dieron con el local. No era la primera vez que Kol iba, pero decía que no era lo mismo, quería tener a su amigo allí por si no se decidía por ningún chico, al fin y al cabo, era su mejor compinche. Habitualmente salían por zonas heteros ambos ponían en práctica las perfectas jugadas para llegar acompañados a sus casas, y si no siempre pasaban un buen rato bebiendo y divirtiéndose. Pero esta vez su amigo tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente, y no es que precisamente Jeremy fuera cerrado a experimentar cosas nuevas.

Sabía que no era homosexual, aunque no le habría importado serlo. Pero los chicos no le atraían, no le excitaban. Podía apreciar la belleza masculina… sin embargo, no le ponía.

Pagaron quince dólares por la entrada al local, que por lo menos incluía una copa. Nada más entrar se dio cuenta de que eso era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

— Bienvenido a "La Cueva". — Le dijo junto a su oído Kol, haciéndose oír por encima de la música. El joven Gilbert se estremeció ante sus palabras.

La Cueva era el nuevo lugar de moda entre los bares de ambiente de la ciudad. No obstante, bar no era la palabra apropiada para describirlo. Era una jodida discoteca que no tenía que envidiar a los mejores clubes de la ciudad. La música era electro bailable, lo suficientemente para que tuvieran que gritarse al oído. Había muchísima gente, sobre todo en la pista de baile, llena de cuerpos apretados los unos contra los otros que se movían al ritmo de la música. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron los bailarines subidos en las plataformas, vestidos con minúsculos atuendos. No se desnudaban ni hablaban con la gente pero recibían numerosas propinas en los recipientes que tenían a sus pies, y recompensaban a los clientes con un guiño o lanzándoles un beso. Eso no pasaba en las discotecas heterosexuales, seguro.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió de todo fue la cantidad de gente sin camiseta que había en el local, y muchos eran cuerpos nada desdeñables a juzgar por las miradas que recibían, torsos trabajados, de gimnasio, eran los que centraban mayores atenciones.

Kol rio ante su expresión y le dio un empujón en el hombro.

— Vamos a por bebida.

Jeremy asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta la barra del bar, donde se pidieron dos cervezas. Apoyados en la barra miraron el ambiente y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se les acercó un tipo de pelo rubio cobrizo, de ventimuchos años, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de tirantes negra. La verdad es que parecía un modelo que se encontraría en una revista. Les sonrió y se puso al lado de ellos para pedirse una copa. No les habló, solo les observaba sonriendo con un aura de Dios del sexo rodeándole. El chico captó que el único interesado era el inglés y decidió olvidar la existencia del otro. Kol se dejó llevar y le correspondía sus atenciones. El recién llegado dio un par de largos tragos a su bebida y se relamió, su amigo no se perdió ningún detalle. A continuación se acercó a Kol y le susurró algo al oído, provocando una sonrisa torcida en su cara. Después se marchó a la pista de baila donde se puso a bailar.

— Jer, si me disculpas. — Dijo con una sonrisa terminándose todo lo que le quedaba de cerveza en una vez.

— ¿Me vas a dejar solo?

— Oh, vamos. No te van a morder… a menos que quieras.

Jeremy rodó los ojos.

— No puedes dejarme aquí tirado, Kol.

— Sólo serán veinte minutos… máximo treinta. Lo prometo.

Su amigo asintió a regañadientes y el inglés se marchó a la pista de baile para reunirse con el chico de antes. Jeremy observó, resignado, como Kol se ponía a bailar junto al chico, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. El joven Gilbert, apartó la mirada, incómodo. Terminándose de un trago la cerveza, se giró para pedir una bebida más fuerte. Iba a tener que beber más alcohol si tenía que esperar a que su amigo terminara. Un par de chicos se le acercaron mientras él esperaba su copa y los rechazó con un gesto. No era la primera vez que se quedaba solo mientras su amigo iba a ligar, pero eso normalmente sucedía en un bar en el que él también podía buscar compañía para más tarde, aquí no tenía nada que hacer.

El camarero le sirvió su bebida y Jeremy se giró para buscar a Kol. Cuando lo vio se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando y se puso a toser. Kol se había quitado la camiseta (¿cuándo narices había hecho eso?) y bailaba junto al chico de antes muy pegado, aunque bailar era un eufemismo, más bien se restregaban el uno contra el otro. El mayor estaba besando el cuello de su amigo mientras él se dejaba hacer. Había unas cuantas personas observando el espectáculo, algunos con erecciones más que evidentes.

Jeremy fue testigo de cómo las manos del ligue de Kol apresaban su trasero y le mordía en el cuello. No podía ver la expresión del inglés porque tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás pero apresaba el cabello moreno de su presa, tirándolo. Eso tenía que doler.

Eso estaba mal. Hasta Kol tenía que tener un límite, no podía montárselo en esa forma en medio de una pista de baile. Le había hecho ir, acompañarle, para nada. ¿Quién era él para dejarle tirado mientras se tiraba a alguien enfrente de sus narices? El joven notaba cómo se iba enfadando cada vez más. No era justo, ¿por qué era él el que se tenía que quedar mirando? Si tan solo pudiera…

Movió la cabeza a los lados, sin que le gustara el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. El chico que acompañaba a su amigo levantó la cabeza de su objetico para atrapar sus labios, pero el inglés se apartó, sonriendo. Fue entonces cuando vio a Jeremy observándolos. Eso solo lo hizo sonreír más, con un toque de malicia. Sin dejar de mirarle, obligó a su amante de la pista de baile a que le diera la espalda para besar su nuca con la boca abierta, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Notó cómo se ponía duro al contemplar la reacción que estaba causando en su amigo.

— Lo siento, pero otra vez será. — Susurró en el oído del desconocido, para dejar de atenderle y dirigirse a su amigo. No le dedicó una segunda mirada, dejándolo plantado y caliente, en la pista de baile.

Vio cómo Jeremy tragaba saliva según se le iba acercando. Cuando estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, el joven Gilbert dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con la barra mientras recorría su cuidado torso, relamiéndose sin darse cuenta. Kol amplió su sonrisa.

— Has perdido tu camiseta.

El inglés no le contestó, se le acercó más hasta quedar a un palmo de sus labios.

— ¿Qu- qué haces? — Preguntó aclarándose la garganta.

Kol sonrió ladinamente, torciendo la cabeza un poco. Jeremy frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el gemido que se escapó de su boca cuando la mano de su amigo agarró su miembro por encima de la ropa.

— Joder… — Jadeó sin darse cuenta.

Escuchó a su amigo reír y le susurró en su oído.

— Esa es la idea, Jer.

Atrapó entre sus dientes su lóbulo y apretó el agarre sobre su miembro. Jeremy gimió y agarró la barra con sus manos, rindiéndose a las atenciones de su amigo. Subió la mano que tenía libre hasta el pelo de su amigo y le dio un leve tirón, obligándole a girarse para mirarle a la cara. Los ojos del joven le miraban con lujuria, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y respiró contra su boca, cogiendo aire para poder hablar.

— Somos amigos, esto no…

Kol le interrumpió, con la mano que seguía en su nuca lo atrajo hacia así para fundirse en un apasionado beso. Al principio Jeremy se resistió, manteniendo sus labios sellados. Kol sonrió contra sus labios llevó la mano que tenía contra su polla hacia la cadera de su amigo, empujándose contra su erección, haciéndole notar lo excitado que estaba. Jeremy no pudo evitar un jadeo y el inglés aprovechó ese momento para colar su lengua en su boca. Esta vez, el acceso fue concedido y se besaron mientras el joven Gilbert llevaba sus manos a la cintura de Kol, estrechándole contra él mismo.

Se separaron para coger aire, sin romper el abrazo, con sus narices tocándose.

— Total, tampoco éramos tan cercanos. — Murmuró Jeremy.

Su amigo rio contra sus labios antes de volver a besarlos. El más joven recorrió la espalda desnuda de su amigo y este se volvió a apretar contra él, estableciendo un ritmo que los estaba volviendo locos a los dos. Se dejaron de besar y Jeremy abrió los ojos, descubriendo que eran el centro de todas las miradas a su alrededor. Incómodo, se apartó de Kol, quién le miró confuso por su nueva actitud.

Su amigo le señaló al público que tenían, lo que hizo que se riera.

— Será mejor que vayamos a un sitio más privado. — Le dijo cogiéndole de la mano. Jeremy pensó que se iban a irse a alguno de sus apartamentos, pero no fue así. En vez de dirigirse a la salida del local, Kol le estaba llevando a una zona apartada, a la izquierda.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Kol le abrió la puerta negra frente a la que se pararon y le indicó con la cabeza que fue él fuera el primero en entrar. Jeremy así lo hizo. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que había en la habitación, pero cuando lo consiguió notó que no estaban solos. Habían varias parejas repartidas por toda la habitación, incluso creyó notar un trio de personas. Todos estaban semidesnudos. Follando.

Los gemidos y el olor a sexo inundaron sus sentidos, por un momento se sintió cohibido al ser testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra Kol.

— Es por este motivo por lo que me gusta tanto La Cueva. No tienes que esperar a llegar a casa para hacerlo.

Le agarró por la cintura y lo giró para volver a besarle, Jeremy se rindió y sintió como su amigo lo empujaba contra una de las paredes. Nervioso por el hecho de que alguien les pudiera estar viendo, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que nadie les prestaba atención, todos estaban ocupados es satisfacer sus propios placeres. Más relajado se centró en las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de Kol y se dejó llevar.

¿Por qué le encendía tanto el inglés? Es cierto que era consciente de lo atractivo que era, le había visto ligar con diferentes chicas, ¿por qué se había puesto así cuando le había visto con ese hombre? Cuando vio como lo besaba había deseado ser él el centro de sus atenciones. Jeremy no dejaba de hacerse esas preguntas en su cabeza y no tenía respuesta. Lo que sí sabía es que esto que estaba haciendo con Kol se sentía, bien, _natural_. El inglés estaba atendiendo su cuello y Jeremy recorrió su torso, disfrutando de la sensación de un vientre plano, de ese torso contra él. Encajaba bien.

Notó como la mano de Kol desabrochaba sus pantalones y el más joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás para coger aire. Cuando sintió que su mano rodeaba su dureza y la masajeaba de arriba abajo, Jeremy se convirtió en una maza temblorosa y jadeante. Definitivamente el otro sabía bien lo que hacía.

— Prepárate para la mejor mamada de tu vida. — Susurró marcando su acento.

Jeremy sintió que se ponía más duro al oír sus palabras. Kol se arrodilló ante él y sacó su miembro de los calzoncillos. Sin mediar palabra se lo metió en su boca y succionó, con fuerza. El joven gimió muy alto, pero no le importó. Estaba concentrado en sentir esa lengua alrededor de su miembro, acariciándole a la vez que subía y bajaba. Jeremy apoyó las manos en la cabeza alrededor de su miembro y le ayudó a establecer el ritmo que le gustaba mientras se mordía los labios hasta casi hacerse sangre. Kol dejó de chupar para lamer el largo del pene con la base de su lengua, hundiendo la punta en su hendidura, ejerciendo presión. Una de sus manos mantenía la cadera de su amigo apoyada contra la pared y llevó la otra a la base de la polla para masajearla a la vez que se la chupaba.

Embadurnó uno de sus dedos con la mezcla del semen y la saliva, para llevarlo hasta la entrada del castaño, cuando la tanteó por encima, sintió que Jeremy se tensaba. Kol sonrió en su tarea y le puso más empeño, hasta lograr que su amigo se relajara de nuevo para introducir el primero de sus dedos en él. El chico se volvió a tensar pero el inglés siguió con su tarea y buscó con su dedo el objetivo. Cuando lo encontró fue recompensado con un empujón de sus caderas hacia su boca y los las manos de su amigo atraparon su pelo. Sin piedad masajeó su próstata sin dejar de atender su polla con la boca. A ese dedo le siguió un dedo y después otro, hasta que comprobó que Jeremy estaba listo para él.

Introdujo la dureza todo lo que pudo en su boca hasta que su nariz tocó el vello de su amigo, movió la lengua y ejerció presión contra ella a la vez que rozaba su punto G. Jeremy le dio un tirón en su pelo como advertencia de que se iba a correr, Kol se echó hacia atrás pero no deshizo su agarre, permitiéndole al otro eyaculara en su boca.

Kol tragó y miró a Jeremy, estaba completamente rojo, con los ojos cerrados y una cara de inmenso placer. Sonrió y se acercó para besarle, Jeremy abrió la boca y no le rechazó, nada incómodo pese a saber dónde había estado su boca hace un momento.

— Y ahora te voy a follar, tanto que no serás capaz de ponerte derecho mañana. — Dijo con voz ronca en su oído.

— Sí.

Sonrió y le dio la vuelta para ponerle de cara a la pared, Jeremy apoyó sus brazos en ella y le desafió con los ojos para que se apresurara. Confiaba en él. Kol se acopló entre sus caderas y se introdujo poco a poco, dándole tiempo a su amigo para que se acostumbrara a su invasión. Lo hizo cuando fue él mismo quién se empujó contra su miembro, haciendo que se hundiera más en él. El inglés clavó las manos en sus caderas y besándole la nuca buscó de nuevo su punto de máximo placer.

Jeremy jadeaba y se acompasaba al ritmo que marcaba el otro, disfrutando de esa nueva experiencia. Giró la cabeza para buscar la boca de su amigo que le correspondió al instante. Estaba completamente duro de nuevo y llevó una de sus manos hacia su polla desatendida.

El ritmo de las estocadas y de su masturbación lo estaba volviendo loco, tanto que no duró mucho antes de volver a correrse otra vez. Kol tampoco fue capaz de aguantar mucho más, cuando sintió que el cuerpo del chico se tensaba alrededor de su polla dio un par de embestidas más antes de correrse.

Se quedó apoyado contra su amigo, abrazándole por detrás mientras recuperaban la normalidad en sus respiraciones. La cabeza de Kol estaba escondida en su cuello y podía escuchar como respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

— Tenías razón. Estos clubes tienen su punto.

Kol rio contra su cuello y se separó para unir de nuevo sus labios.

— ¿Segunda ronda en mi casa?

Jeremy le miró decidido.

— Vamos.

* * *

Kol se estiró en la cama cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrarse. Miró el reloj que tenía en su mesilla y descubrió que eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

— Kol, es bueno saber que no te has muerto, casi llegué a preocuparme al no tener noticias tuyas.

— Un placer hablar contigo, como siempre Nik. — Respondió cansado el más joven. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones tirados en el suelo hasta encontrar una cajetilla con cigarros.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas con el joven Gilbert?

El chico rio mientras se encendía el cigarrillo al recordar las cosas que había hecho con él esa noche.

— Oh, muy bien. Confía plenamente en mí.

— Es bueno saber que por una vez estás haciendo bien tu parte.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy ningún aficionado.

Klaus suspiró al otro lado de la línea y Kol casi pudo ver cómo ponía los ojos en blanco.

— De acuerdo. Mantenme informado, hermano.

— Sí.

Colgó el teléfono y lo tiró a los pies de la cama, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo. Sí, seguiría manteniendo vigilado a Jeremy Gilbert, y seguiría disfrutando con él.


End file.
